


Only if for a night

by dizbil



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised to Sam he would have a normal and happy life. But none of the Winchesters brothers could have guess a blue police box would fell from the sky and with it... The Doctor. He's crazy and mad everything Dean should be running from it he wants to keep his steady life. But it's all about having fun... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 5th season of Supernatural and the 4th of Doctor Who.

"That's bullshit and you know it Phil!"

"Oh really? Say that to my face Dave and we'll talk, okay?"

"You say that to my fist!"

Drunk. Noisy and dumb drunk assholes. Which was very usual in a bar, the only bar in this small shitty town to be more precise. Some people liked calling it looser town, others pretended they were just here for a limit amount of time, just so they could bounce back on their feet. But the reality was sad and boring: people never left. They were getting their own habits, their own lazy routines and the bartender was no different. Or maybe he was. Or he was just tired because it was 2. am in the morning and he wanted nothing more but to go to sleep.

So that was why Dean Winchester, the said bartender was giving a murderous glare at the two idiots drunk in front of him.

"You listen to me right now you douchebag… you have three seconds to get the hell out of here and if you fight outside, I'll kick both of your stupid ass. And I mean it."

With that, Dean showed them the gun he was still having in his back pocket. Not his gun, daddy's gun, but after fighting and traveling all those years with it, you could say it was his. And apparently it was enough to scare the two men because they were outside in no time. Dean sighed and started cleaning the counter, toothpick at the corner of his mouth, his pistol back in his pocket.

Dean owned the bar, from the counter, to the tables, the pool table and the never working jukebox. All of it, it was his. Dean had became a looser. He sighed and kept cleaning, his green eyes focused on the task. They were dark, it had been a long time since they shined with hope, the same was for his skin, Dean looked so pale and mostly tired. But his face was hard, the beginning of a beard was on his jaw and everything, from his short hair to his boots covered with mud implied that he had seen things. He was a soldier after all. Retired but still one.

Dean Winchester, the righteous man, the last survivor of the apocalypse.

And it was the same man who took the garbage out, clean the floor and the windows. His face showing nothing. And, like he did every night once he was done cleaning, Dean took a few step back to look at the bar properly.

At Sam's. In big shinny red later, it said.

It wasn't nothing really, the place was too little and sometimes smelled really funny, and there were this crack on the wall behind the counter, but this was Dean's. All he had left. And like every night, his heart would twitch at the thought of Sam. Sammy wasn't here. Sam was in Hell.

And yes, Dean had promised, promised he would have a normal life, go find Lisa and be normal. Dean had tried, he had, but he was too broken, too damaged and he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to be saved. So Lisa had kicked him out. She had every right to and in some ways, Dean was glad she did, after driving a few miles he ended up there, to this empty town. It had been a full year now and he had a home. Oh off course, the Impala was still parked here but it wasn't the same without Sam. It was never the same without Sam.

Dean sighed looking at the place. Time to go to bed now, but then again, it had been a long time since Dean really slept. He couldn't find peace, he was only seeing darkness and someone, something, was wiping his name in the dark. Yes, Dean knew it might sound crazy, but those pasts few months, every time he tried to close his eyes and sleep, someone would cry and say his name between sobs.

The mysterious and unknown wiper. It was time to join him.

And as Dean was making his way back to the bar, something shinny passed into the sky. He didn't notice it, he didn't see the bright and warm light. Almost like something was burning. But there was something, something so magnificent, something completely impossible and forbidden in Dean's world. However it was here… A blue box in fire falling from the sky.

Though, Dean heard the sound, he heard the loud crack the box made when it finally hit the ground. Dean's reaction was immediate, he turned, gun in hands ready to shout and fire.

"What the…"

Filaments of light were coming from the woods outside of town. Probably where the box had fallen, but Dean didn't know that. He knew something was up and with his luck, it had to be something dangerous. Dean should have gone to bed and ignore it all. Dean couldn't, a year in this town and the only excitement he had was when he was watching the game on TV.

Tonight he was having a little bit of fun.

And with a bright smile on his face, he ran to the woods.

→

Dean had never ran so fast in his life. His bar was outside of town and the wood not very far, it took him a couple of minutes to find the source of those light filaments into the sky. Dean frowned and put his gun in his back pocket : a blue police box? Well that was new… He had always thought that after all the crap he had seen in his life nothing could surprise him… Apparently, he had been wrong, he still had a few things to learn.

The police box laid down against the ground and Dean was amazed by the fact that he was still intact. It should have been broken or… at least damaged in some sort of way… All of this was really really weird, even for Dean Winchester. Slowly he made his way to the box, one hand still near his weapon, just in case. And he was about to open the door, or at least knock, it opened itself, from the inside.

Dean withdrew in an instant and put his gun to the open door. Seconds later a man emerged from it, greasy oil on his face and a bright smile on his face.

"Hey! Do you happen to have any apples? I love apples. I would kill to have an apple!"

Dean didn't really know if the man was talking to him or just simply talking, he didn't put his gun down and watched, surprised on his face, the man climbing outside the police box, the rest of his clothes dirty too. He stretched a little, hair falling down on his face and he looked around, apparently amazed by the place.

"I messed up my landing I think… hmm… This doesn't quite look like London, I love landing in London, the people there are so funny oh and the Queen… The Queen loves me so why not land up there? Hmm? Why? I bet London is perfect at this time of the year!" He kept rambling and rambling, spinning around and he finally noticed Dean and his gun. He froze and winced. "Ew… Turn that thing away! Is that how you great people those days? Am I even on the right planet? I'm on Earth right?"

"Of course you're on Earth… just… pal you're okay? And what the fuck with this police box? Are you a police officer or something?"

"Me a…police officer?"

The man laughed, his whole body shaking. Dean looked at him puzzled, it was probably just another drunk idiot. But really, it didn't explain the freaking box. He turned his attention back to the stranger because that laugh turned into a scream and soon, he was on the ground, on his knees, holding his chest. He was obviously hurt.

"Hey pal… Are you okay?"

He raised his brown gaze to Dean and at the exact same moment something came out of his mouth, the same shinny and almost magical light that came out of the police box.

"What the… The fuck?"

"I'm okay… I'm okay." The man whispered, tears at the corner of his eyes. "But I could really use that apple right now."

"You sure you don't want me to call a doctor or something?"

The man offered a big bright smile to Dean. "But … I am the Doctor."

… Okay, thought Dean, one hundred percent drunk. "Right… And I am Batman, whatever pal, we're gonna get you that apple." And the night couldn't even be weirder. Dean put his gun back into his pocket, and helped the stranger get up on his two feet. He put one of his arms around his shoulder and guided them throughout the woods. Dean, you are dumb, screamed his inner voice. You and your stupid hero complex, you just have to help every-fucking-one, even the weirdos.

Dean growled as they were making their way to the bar, the other man was not heavy at all, he was just very pale, a huge contrast to his pink lips and his eyes were just everywhere. Scanning everything. Oh and off course, he kept rambling.

"I'm all right, really, I'm fine. I'm the Doctor. I'm not finished, I'm brand new, I feel a little bit special tonight… Like it's my night."

They finally arrived to the bar and Dean was glad. He was giving him more than apple, maybe a strong drink would do it. He opened the door and the "doctor" broke their embrace, looming all, walking all over the place, his legs seeming way too long for that body.

"Oh okay… don't move, getting you that apple." Dean rolled his eyes and turned the light on, he opened the backdoor, his private area. He had a small kitchen there, a bathroom and a room where he had put a TV and a small bed. Nothing much, but it was his. He didn't expect the Doctor to follow him, but here he was, sitting at the kitchen table like a children, waiting to be fed. Oh… Super weird. Dean shrugged and opened the fridge.

"So I don't have apple, apple pie should do it right?"

"Yep, apple pie is fine, great." The Doctor was right behind Dean when he spun around to give him the food. He didn't wait until Dean proposed him a plate or something he just plunged his fingers deep into it and Dean chuckled as he saw him eating like a starving man. But seconds later, the Doctor was spitting it all on the floor. Next to Dean's boots.

"What is this! This is the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my whole life…"

"Hey watch you tone when you're talking about pie Doc'."

"Don't call me Doc."

"Then don't diss on my pie."

"Fine just give me good to eat! Why won't you give me any decent food?"

"Fine!" Dean looked once more in this fridge. "I've got bacon, that'll do right?"

He didn't wait for the Doctor answered and took a stove and next, he was frying bacon. For a total stranger. The said stranger washed his face in the sink next to him, the smile back on his face. Dean rolled his eyes as he was using his own dirty shirt to dry himself, maybe it was just a bad dream.

"It's ready… Just wait you moron it's freaking hot!"

"No I don't… " The Doctor was already chewing and he went on for a few seconds but then his expression changed and he spat everything again.

Dean rolled his eyes… This was going to be a long night. The same thing went on for the steak Dean had saved for days, or for the chicken wings, or the few yoghourts Dean had left… He could have scream or urge the Doctor to stop but he had to admit that it was really funny to watch. Really funny. And finally, finally the Doctor pushed him and opened the fridge himself. And a few minutes later, they were sat down at the table, face to face, Dean drinking his beer with a smile on his face while the Doctor was eating. Mini sausages he was gloriously soaking into some fudge sauce.

"Gosh… You are gross." Declared Dean once the Doctor was done eating his third sausage.

"I'm not gross… hush… This is delicious, this is perfect, exactly what I need to rebuild. But there's a question for you: who are you? A man appeared out of nowhere with a police blue box, eating mini sausages and fudge sauce and you just sat here… drinking your beer… You must have seen some awful things."

Dean froze at that, his beer halfway from his mouth, eyes on the Doctor. In one year all alone, it was the first time someone was reading him that easily. And it was quite disturbing. He just shrugged because there was no point of lying right now.

"Well… What can I say. I'm just a bartender… You know… welcome into my crappy life, nothing left but my car outside, and this crappy establishment, with a crack on one wall and the jukebox never working."

"Well… Mr Bartender. " The Doctor leaned closed and smiled. "I'm the Doctor and I only have two questions for you. First, what's your name?"

"Oh… I'm Dean… Winchester, Dean Winchester."

"Well nice to meet you Dean, sorry for interrupting your evening... Wait... why am I apologizing for? I'm sure I made your evening brilliant and perfect! "

The Doctor took the bowl he had put the fudge sauce inside and drank from it. He put the bowl down with a smile on his face, a fudge mustache on his face.

"So where is that crack?"

And again, for what seemed like the hundredth time of this evening, Dean looked at the Doctor not knowing what to do. He could wipe away the fudge sauce from his face with his thumb and lick it, kick him out or simply show him what he asked. Dean sighed and he was on his two feet in an instant, heading back to the bar, motioning to the Doctor to follow him. Dean turned on the light and went behind the bar counter.

"Here it is."

As he said it, Dean traced the crack with his fingers. Every time he did that, he felt kind of strange. Like there was someone behind it, but it was a very stupid sensation, there was nothing behind this wall except the alcohol supplies. So he turned to the Doctor… Only to see him point a blue thing to the crack, it made a weird sound and Dean frowned.

"What's that?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver... Obviously!"

"Yeaaah… Obviously. And what does it…"

Dean didn't finish his sentence because the Doctor was screaming again, for a second, Dean was worried it was because of the pain but no, he was actually screaming at the thing between his hands.

"Argh no! no! no! Not now!" The Doctor dropped his sonic to the floor, Dean still looking at him eyes wide open, okay… The Doctor put his hands on his hips and look at the few things, looking angry. No, not looking angry, he was on the verge of anger, just like one tinny little drop what was all it could take to make it fall to the other side. To the wrong side. But he managed to calm himself by taking deep breath and turned his eyes back to Dean.

"Little technical difficulties but it's nothing… So… Can I stay here for the night?"

The smile that broke the Doctor's face then was a true one and Dean almost dropped his bottle to the floor.

Well… so much for the quiet evening alone.  
→

This evening was definitely going into Dean top ten of the weirdest night ever. He, for some sort of stupid reason and because he was a big idiot, had said yes to the Doctor and had lead him to his small bedroom. The Doctor just had to comment on everything : why his room was this big? Oh nice lamp! I love lamps! Is there anyone living with you? What are these? CDs! You look rock, oh Zeppelin, such a good year, such a good concert! I danced in the park with them, have you? He didn't shut up either when they entered the bedroom and Dean watched him sat down on the bed and jumped a little, like a child.

"How old are you anyway? Twelve?" Dean finally said.

"Oh very funny… It's been a very long time since I've been twelve… Must be 900 years old or something like this."

Dean rolled his eyes, because honestly what could you possibly answer to that and made his way to his closet. "Anyway… if you're staying the night, you need new clothes, clean clothes."

The Doctor ran his hands on his shirt, and it seemed like he was only noticing now the oil and the dirt. "Oh you're right… My bad! I should change!"

Dean had his back turned and he just gave the Doctor a brief "yeah you should" and tried to look for something that could fit him. He managed to find a shirt not to big and some flannel pants and when he turned back, the Doctor was half naked, kicking his shoes off and starting to do the same with his pants.

"I'll… I'm gonna go to the toilet." Dean mumbled.

He threw the clothes at the Doctor and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Inside, he sat on the floor and tried to steady his breathing and think. Dean what the fuck are you doing? This man, mysterious man, was not human. Dean was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid and if anything, he had learnt to trust his instinct. And his inner voice was telling him that the doctor was someone, something good. But at the same time, Dean had a feeling he could be dangerous. Not towards Dean, now, but Dean just knew the anger of that man could break stars into pieces. The Winchester waited a few minutes, took his time to run some water on his face, brush his teeth and stepped into his own pajama. Dean was usually sleeping half naked and he had the feelings the Doctor wouldn't care at all.

And when Dean made his way back to the bedroom, he had a light smile on his face. Which grew up when he saw the Doctor, laying on his bed. The Doctor was staring at the ceiling, his pink lips moving in the semi darkness of the room, the clothes too big for him on his body and his hair more messy than the minutes before. Dean smiled and turned off the light before making his way to the bed. He was really too tired to argue about that, the bed was obviously big for the two of them and really, it was not the most craziest thing he had done tonight. The Doctor eyes were on him as he moves, the blinds opened bringing some sort of light. Dean slid under the cover, showing his back to the Doctor.

"So… good night I guess."

"Dean?" The Doctor had whispered and in this kind of darkness, it seemed like he had shouted.

Dean couldn't help it, he turned to the Doctor, realizing how close they were. Their noses were brushing and some of the stranger's hair was against his own forehead, but Dean didn't move. He had done crazier things in this life and frankly, he didn't want to move.

"Yes?" He finally said in the same tone.

"Who are you? Why are you so kind with a complete stranger? Why are you leaving alone?"

In other night, more drunk, Dean could have answer to all those questions, lying pretty easily. But the eyes watching them were so trustworthy, full of something to believe in that he just sigh.

"This is a story way too long for you Doc'."

"I have plenty of time. You'll tell me tomorrow."

"Hmmm." Dean closed his eyes. "Maybe I will."

And maybe this was just a dream and the doctor will be gone by tomorrow.  
→

It wasn't a dream, the Doctor was very real. For the first time in months, Dean didn't dream at all. He had a very good night of sleep and was a bit taken by surprise when his clock rung, usually, he was up way before the damn thing had a chance to ring. But not this time. And when Dean turned in his bed, running his hands through his hair, the Doctor was here, bright smile on his face, sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at him. Hmmm… Weird. Dean didn't say anything because he was never a morning person and he thought the doc would talk and ramble like last night but no, nothing.

The stranger remained silent and watched as Dean moved in the small bedroom. It was all sort of new for Dean, he had been used to being alone during a whole year and now there was someone with him. But it wasn't a familiar face, it wasn't Sam. Just the Doctor. The Doctor who didn't say a word the whole morning. Which really disturbed Dean. The Doctor helped him open the bar, still in Dean's clothes, but didn't say a thing. He didn't ask what was that or why this have to go that. No. He stayed silent. Dean could have easily forgotten him and served his morning clients but every time he turned, the Doctor was there, sat at one side of the bar, looking at Dean. Almost like he was waiting for something. Almost like he knew something was wrong. It was however an uneventful morning. Which was usual for a town like this.

But what was really unusual was the police car stopping in front of Dean bar around one o clock. Dean frowned. This was never good. Never good. His face was showing nothing but suddenly, the Doctor was on his two feet, like he could read Dean's thoughts. It was impossible right? Right? He wasn't some sort of angel or something like that? Gosh… Even thinking of angels hurt. However, Dean had bigger problems at the moment. For instance, a cop, full dressed and a real proper cop, entered in his bar. Dean swore underneath his breath.

"Oh… That's not very polite." said the Doctor.

"Oh… so you're still talking? Thought you were dead or something like that."

"Dean please don't insult me, I just don't die." The Doctor rolled his eyes, smirk on the corner of his lips. "I'm a little bit more clever than that."

"I'm so sorry I should have guess."

"What? Don't I look clever? I thought my new face was clever! If not, I'm going be very disappointed. What about my nose? Is that an okay nose? "

"What kind of question is that? A nose is a nose!"

"No but…"

"Is there a Dean Winchester, here?"

The Doctor and Dean interrupted their fascinating conversation, (no but really, a nose was just a nose, end of story) as Dean turned to the cop, frowning.

"Yes… It's me. And who's asking?"

Dean walked around the counter while the police officer approached him. He saw the man run his hand toward his handcuffs and Dean wondered what he could have done wrong. He was going in town only when he really needed it, which meant only two or three times in a month. Not enough to get noticed, not enough for anyone to know he was there. Something was wrong with all this.

"Son… You need to come with me."

Dean could feel all the heads turned to them, including the one of the young waitress, who was supposed to work. He sighed. "And may I know why?"

"I tell you what… You come with me at the station and you'll see."

Stupid dam cop. Dean was going to follow him off course, because the last thing he wanted was getting angry over nothing. However, the Doctor chose that precise moment to intervene.

"No wait! Wait! Before you… escort this brave young man, I have to come with you!"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Yeah… Dean turned to the Doctor too. Why?

"Because… Because…. " The Doctor looked back and forth between Dean and the police man. "Because I'm his… his… his…" The Doctor gave a little frown to Dean, he was obviously needing a little bit of help too.

"His lawyer?"

"Yes!" shouted The Doctor.

"Yes, exactly." Dean turned to the police man, quite proud of his lie now. "Yes, he's my lawyer and I'm not going anywhere without him so… "

Dean didn't really know in what he was going, why trust the Doctor? Why? It wasn't like his presence at the police station was going to change anything… right?

→

 

No, Dean told himself as he was sitting in the interrogation room with the Doctor next to him, he didn't change anything at all. Dean rolled his eyes as the Doctor was standing up again and pacing the room again. Seriously, what was wrong with him, why was he trusting a random stranger. Just because he looked nice and spoke funny didn't mean he was trustworthy. Dean should have known that better than anyone.

"How long are they gonna keep us here? I don't really like waiting." confessed the Doctor, sitting back next to Dean, his legs dangling in the air. He looked rather childish like that, especially with Dean's shirt still too big for him.

"That's part of their plan I guess…. make me wait and wondering what did I do wrong… But for once, I didn't do anything. "

"You're saying that like you've been a very bad boy in your life… Have you?" The Doctor crossed his legs, one eye brow raised, a "tell me all your secret, I swear I can keep them" look on his face.

Dean chuckled. "Oh my … Are you flirting with me?"

"What if I am, will you answer the question?"

"No! And… no… Oh… what kind of lawyer are you?"

"Your lawyer, which makes me very special… right?"

"Yeah… right…"

Somebody pushed the door opened and Dean and the Doctor turned to the newcomer with smile on their faces. Another cop, off course. Dean rolled his eyes even more as the man took his time, pushing back his seat and sitting, very slowly. The Doctor was studying his every move while Dean was just plain bored. He just wished Sandy, the waitress, could deal with all the drunk inside of the bar. Oh and not break all the glasses, that would be nice too.

"So… I take it that you're Mr Winchester lawyer."

"Yes… That's me. The lawyer." The Doctor winked at Dean. "You can call me the Doctor."

"You're a doctor? Did you just say…"

"No I'm his lawyer. The Doctor, the lawyer."

Dean bit his cheek, not to laugh at the confusion on the cop face.

"Well… Whatever is your name…. I want to ask you where you client was last night… around 2 a.m."

"He was with me. We were…."

"Watching a movie." Finished Dean, looking at the doctor.

"Yes… Watching a movie… Doing lawyer and client… stuff."

Dean kicked the Doctor foot underneath the table because he had already said too much. Way too much… Dean just offered his best smile to the cop, hoping he would believe them.

"So… Do you mind explain this to us?"

As he said that, the cop opened the folder he had brought with him. One by one, he took out the pictures and showed them to Dean and the Doctor. Dean rolled his eyes, before he bent over and looked. And he immediately regretted his actions. Dead people, but not in the most easy and graceful way, no, somebody had taken their hearts out, ripped their rib cage open, spill blood everywhere. It was tragic and it was messy. It was horrible. And there, in the middle of all that dead flesh, written with thick red blood "Dean Winchester, we're coming to get you…"

Dean felt the Doctor grasp on his shoulders and he heard the cop talking. But it wasn't listening. He wasn't listening because once again, tears and blood were part of his life. All of this because of him. No need to be clever to figure what kind of creature would did this. Those who kill for fun, those who wanted revenge, those who had their father trapped in a box because of him… Demons.  
And Dean didn't really know how he manage to stay calm after that. He convinced the cop that wasn't him, besides, several people apart from the Doctor could confirm the bar was still opened at that time. Then, Dean stormed out of the police station, hands shaking. He needed to care of those demons now. Before more people died.

"Dean… wait!"

That was off course, without forgetting that his mysterious Doctor was still there. Except that Dean had zero patience at the moment.

"What?" He snapped at him without even stopping or facing him.

"I should be the one asking that question, what was that? People are dead and… what was your name doing there! Dean! I demand to know!"

The Doctor grabbed Dean shoulder and spun him around.

"Who are you!"

"I should be the one asking that question, don't you think? You come out of nowhere clamming to be the Doctor and being here to save my day! Well I've got news for you. The people around me? They die. And what you just saw back there is just a glimpse of all the crap surrounding me."

"But why you? And who did this!"

"Demons." Dean snapped before thinking twice.

"Don't be ridiculous, they're no such things as demons, it's just myth, legends."

"Well sorry to break the news to you. But demons are very real and so are ghosts, vampires, werewolves and all the other nightmare people have. Welcome to my world."

"Then… Dean I'm sorry to say this… But something is wrong with your world."

"Tell me about it."

"And what do we do now?"

"Us. Nothing. You get the hell out of town and you forget everything you see. Me? I'm gonna get my baby and my guns and hunt down some evil sons of bitches."

Dean didn't wait for the Doctor answer and left. Because no, there was nothing wrong with his world. He was the wrong in it.

→

Dean was breaking his promise. That was the only thing he could think about as he drove around town, the dark of the Impala hiding him from unwanted eyes, his trunk full of weapon, his eyes scanning the neighborhood. He was hunting. Even if he had promised Sam he wouldn't. But this was different, this was personal. Whoever did this to those innocent people had done it on purpose. To make Dean angry. And there was one thing you just couldn't do and get away with it, and it was precisely, make Dean angry. There was no sign of the Doctor, he must have listened to Dean's advice and took off, probably to the next lost city in the middle of nowhere. Dean was as glad as he was sad, the Doctor had brought curiosity and something special to his life. Making him wonder. But no, no escape for you Dean, even if you had to watch your brother die, there was just no escape for you, no hope at all, no mysterious stranger to save you. No.

Dean stopped in front of the old clothes factory. It was a big building and it was dilapidated. It was supposed to be empty. But Dean was sure he had seen it somewhere. And then he remembered, the pictures of the dead people. It was there. The demons was probably still there, waiting for him, if not, Dean could always check. He climbed out of the Impala as silently as possible, check his weapon, took some holy water and headed to the building. Dean's heart was pounding because for the first time after forever it seemed, he was alone. He was hunting all alone. He took deep breath as he walked into the darkness of the building, not wanting to draw attention with his lighter or a torch, he needed to be discreet and….

"Well… never thought you'd be stupid enough to actually show up."

Dean didn't even hesitate, he threw some holy water at the direction the voice was coming from. There was a scream and he knew he had aimed right. He started chanting his latin exorcism but next thing he knew, all the lights were on and five people were surrounding him.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Why Dean? Thought I will party all alone?"

Dean swore under his breath and checked out his option. Even if he was lucky, he couldn't take out five demons all alone. And they were probably more. Time… He needed more time. "What are you doing here anyway? Seriously, the party isn't here guys!" Dean shouted, looking at the demons, waiting for one of them to make the wrong move.

"Oh he thinks he's funny?" replied a short brunette.

"Ha ha ha… Really Dean… I thought you were clever." added another one.

"And taller… Oh no let me correct that, Sammy was the tall one."

"Do not talk about my brother, bitch."

"Ouh… He's getting angry."

"I like that… I like that a lot… And I think we're gonna like to hear you scream even more."

"Sorry darling." Dean threw a wink at the brunette. "You're gonna have to buy me a drink first."

The demons were much closer to him than ever and Dean knew he had to move now, now or everything will be lost. But as he was thinking of the best way out of his situation, someone turned out the light.

"You know Dean… I was wrong."

As soon as the words were spoken, the light were turned on again and two of the demons were down, apparently dead. The others looked around them and so did Dean. He knew that voice… But that was impossible… He couldn't have taken down two demons by himself and…

It was dark again.

"There is nothing wrong with your world… The thing is… I shouldn't be here."

Light again and two others demons done. The only one left was the brunette, Dean smiled at her.

"Sure you're still up for the fight?"

"Who… How… How we almost had you… I can't believe we…"

She jumped at Dean but she froze in mid-air and fell into the floor with the other. Except that this time, Dean heard a very distinct sound, a buzzing coming from… The Doctor was now smiling at him, raising his sonic screw driver to the demon. He put it down and looked down at all the demons. Dean frowned. How could he have done that? And mostly what was he wearing?

"A bow tie… and suspenders? Why? My shirt was way better!"

"What?" The Doctor looked shocked. "You don't like bow ties? Bow ties are cool!"

"Yeah and so is my grandpa… no but seriously Doc… How did you do it?"

"I just told you Dean… I shouldn't be here. I don't belong to this place. Demons and ghosts are not part of my world."

"So how did you end up here?"

"Good question! And that's why we're gonna try to find out."

"What do you mean… we? Doctor wait!"

But the Doctor was already out of the factory and Dean followed him. He watched as the Doctor practically jumped to a blue police box. The blue police box Dean had seen broken last night.

"But… But that's impossible."

The Doctor opened the door and smiled. "Impossible is my middle name Dean… So are you coming or what?"

"Coming… where?"

"Everywhere!"

"You're insane! You want me to get inside a police box with you?"

"It's not a just a police box. It's my TARDIS."

"You're what?"

"I'm a time traveller, and this is my space ship. I can travel through time and space with it. So are you coming or what?"

The Doctor stepped inside the box and sneaked his head outside. Dean looked at him puzzled, not knowing what to believe. It was a lot… Even for him.

"Okay… Even if you do travel … through time and space… why would you want to take… me?"

"Because you're special."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Dean I fell from the sky and what did you do? You helped me. Somebody said demons or ghosts and you run to help. You help people, people you have every reason to run away from or be scared off. But you're not. Which means you saw terrible and dreadful things… And guess what? That's not all you have to see. In my world, beautiful and incredible things do happen and I want you to see them. So… Are you coming or what?"

The Doctor extended an hand to Dean.

And, as crazy as it sounded, Dean didn't even hesitate a second.

Because the Doctor was right, he had seen his brother died and now, he saw darkness and sorrow everywhere. Time for a little bit of fun.

→


End file.
